A Heated Moment
by stephaflea
Summary: A heated moment between John and Teyle 5 minute Fic Challange


Title: A Heated Moment  
Author: Flea  
Date: Saturday 27th January 2007

Part 1/1  
Rating: M  
Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John, Teyla (little bit of Rodney and Carson thrown in for fun)  
Genre: Romance (5 Minute Fic Challenge)  
Word Count:  
Archiving: only here and on fanfiction net  
Warnings- Sexual situation  
Spoilers: none

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: A heated moment (Its such a short story I can't really say anything else) This was written as a 5 minute Fic Challenge set by Anna over on John and Teyla Fever

**A Heated Moment**

Hs hands slid like silk over her heated skin as the coolness from the gyms wall pressed against her back.

Teyla was unable to retain the low moan which escaped her lips at the feelings that John was causing inside her. Their mouths fought a never ending battle; tongues duelling for dominance.

Teyla felt John fingers slide further down her body leaving a trail of fire as they went. Down the curve of her waist till they rested on her hips; pulling her even closer towards him.

Teyla was unsure what event had sparked this sudden change, one minute they had been sparring as usual then all of a sudden John's lips were on hers, his hands causing sensations which she only thought possible in dreams.

Teyla's hips gently rocked as his finding a gently rhythm as they continued there exploration of each others bodies.

She felt his hand slip through the splits in her skirt skilfully cupping her buttocks lifting her from the ground, Teyla's leg wrapping instantly around his waist. A gasp escaping her lips before John's claimed hers in another passion filled kiss.

Teyla could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest; her breathing ragged. The need to feel John's skin against hers was becoming unbearable.

John pushed her harder into the wall freeing his hands so they could work on releasing the clasp of her top. At the same time Teyla grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt pulling it over his head in one swift movement.

She could feel his breath on her neck; hear her name on his lips. Teyla had never wanted a man as much as she wanted John at that precise moment.

Teyla didn't know who long they stay like lock, locked in each other embrace; in each others kiss. It could have been minutes, hours even days. Her mind barely even registered the sound of the gym doors opening and the sudden halt of their unexpected visitors.

"Whoa!" Rodney's voice shot through her mind like lightening her hands freezing in her current position. John also heard them as he gently released his pressure against her allowing Teyla to lower her feet to the floor.

Risking a glance at the doorway Teyla saw the unmistakeable figures of Rodney and Carson frozen like statues a look of shock plastered across both their faces.

Teyla watched as John too turned to face the two doctors, he made no attempt to reach for his T-shirt or even remove his hand which was still wrapped around her waist.

"We were just …" Carson stammered "thought we'd …"

"What he's trying to say … it … we …" Rodney took over but he too seemed unable to finish.

"Was it important?" John asked leaving her side and walking over to their friends.

"NO!" Rodney practically yelled.

"Not important!" Carson added.

"Good" and before either one could protest John pushed them both back through the door which they had just come, locking it behind them.

Their eyes locked as he turned back round to face Teyla.

She was unsure which one of them moved first their body crashing together in the centre of the room, lips once again locked in an unending battle, his hands sliding like silk over her heated skin.

_Author note: OK so it took me a little longer than 5 minute my brain decided to give up on me half way through. It is my first attempt at a _5 Minute Fic Challenge set by Anna_ and I have to say I'm quite happy with the result, as it usually takes me ages to decide what to write._

_Thanks for the challenge Anna I hope you like it._

_Love_

_Flea_


End file.
